Friends and Lovers
by pengooo
Summary: A series of random NaruSaku drabbles that have pretty much nothing to do with each other. Rated T for possible language and violence. [Still ongoing]
1. Starry Night Sky

I wrote this in maybe an hour at the most, so it's not going to be some fantastic literary treasure or anything. I just had those pesky feels attack me while looking through the prompts on "imagineyourotp" on Tumblr, so I decided to write a short drabble. You can choose to see it as romance or friendship. Doesn't matter to me. Hope you guys like it~

**Prompt: "Imagine your OTP slow dancing under the stars."** No adult themes, just simple dancing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

* * *

"...Seventeen, eighteen, ninete-"

"Naruto, I hope you know you're not able to count all the stars."

"I can try. Now, where was I?"

"Thirty."

"Don't lie, Sakura-chaaan! See, now you made me lose count!"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly mad, but she knew he wasn't really mad; he never got mad at her.

The two stayed quiet for a while, revelling in the calmness of the night. It had been too long since they laid on this hill, listening to nothing but the crickets chirping and the slight breeze in the trees.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Eh... Willyoudancewithme?"

Sakura turned her head to look at his face just a foot away from her own.

"What?"

"Let's dance, Sakura-chan~!"

Naruto sat up quickly, excitement covering his face.

"Do you even know _how_ to dance, Naruto?"

"Well, no... But who cares? Nobody's around to see! Please, Saku-"

"Fine! Fine..."

Naruto stood up before Sakura even had a chance to move and just as soon had her up on her feet.

They stood in front of each other for a few moments until Naruto spoke.

"Er... Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How do you do this?"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"How are you going to ask me to dance when you don't even know how to?"

"I told you just now that I didn't know!"

She sighed and grabbed his forearm.

"Just put your hands on my waist."

"A-are you sure?"

Sakura gave him a pointed look.

"Now. Before I change my mind."

"Okay!"

Naruto awkwardly hovered above her waist for a few seconds until he finally placed them on her hips. Sakura pulled them up a couple of inches before she was satisfied where his hands were.

"Like this, Sakura-chan?"

"Mhm."

Sakura, in turn, brought her hands to his neck, and the two awkwardly shuffled before finding a slow rhythm to dance to.

In the silence, Naruto wondered why she had said yes. He had fully expected her to hit him upside the head and call him an idiot. Not that he was complaining or anything, he just hadn't thought she would be here, dancing with him under the stars.

Sakura wondered why she accepted his offer. She never even liked him putting his hand on her shoulder, but now both of his hands were resting on her waist while her own hands were on his shoulders.

Time flew by and Naruto was no longer sure of how long they had been dancing - was it a few minutes, half an hour? He couldn't tell, but one thing he knew was that Sakura was beginning to fall asleep in his arms.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes were beginning to close.

"...Mhm?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Wha... No, of course not."

Sakura had no sooner finished her sentence when she leaned forward, her hands falling from his shoulders to lightly grab his jacket.

"S-Sakura?"

"So... tired."

The next thing Naruto knew, Sakura's head was resting on his chest and they had stopped their slow circling.

"Are you awake, Sakura-chan?"

She didn't need to answer because her soft breathing told him enough.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist, his other arm moving towards her knees. He picked her up easily, carrying her like a small child.

"I'll take you home, Sakura-chan. Good night."

* * *

Feedback would be appreciated, but I'm not expecting it. I hope you liked it. ^o^


	2. Hide and Seek

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP sneaking up behind Person B and scaring them. Person B yells at Person A for giving them a heart attack and chases Person A all around the house until they both eventually collapse on top of each other from laughter and exhaustion.**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

Note: I really don't even know what I did with this. OTL

* * *

Sakura tapped her fingers on her lips, a habit she had recently picked up when she was focusing on one of her medical books. She was reading more in-depth on rare diseases in hopes of being able to treat and possibly even cure them if she were to come across them.

The pinkette was deeply focused on a particular disease involving inflamed chakra veins when she felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her to the back of her seat. She screamed, grabbed one of the hands with both of hers, and flipped them over her shoulder.

The culprit went flying towards her wall before hitting it, successfully leaving a large dent. Sakura leaped to her feet and grabbed a kunai from the small bag on her waist when her brain finally registered who she had thrown.

Sakura growled.

"Naruto, I'm going to _beat you to a pulp_!"

The blonde promptly - and disorderly, because it was still Naruto Uzumaki - jumped up from his place on the floor and ran from Sakura's bedroom. She was hot on his tail as they ran from the hallway to the kitchen until Sakura finally had Naruto cornered in her living room.

With her malevolent intent mirrored in her eyes, she crept towards him, cracking her knuckles. Naruto gulped and if Sakura hadn't been pissed to no end, she just might have laughed.

But she had better things to do, like punching the life out of her teammate.

It wasn't that she was mad; Naruto always pulled stupid pranks on everybody. Her pride was hurt because she hadn't sensed him come in. Naruto was the most clumsy ninja she had ever met and it wasn't like her to not sense his presence, even _with_ him suppressing his chakra.

"S-Sakura-chan, it was just a joke! I thought you would have known I was here!"

"I know you're here now, so face your consequences, damn it!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

In a second, Sakura was suddenly surrounded by not only the original Naruto, but nine more.

All she could hear was Naruto's mischievous laugh before they scattered around her house.

Sakura snarled and ran after a Naruto that escaped to the kitchen. He only had time to blink before her fist collided with his face. She thought she got him, but 'Naruto' disappeared soon afterwards.

This process repeated until Sakura had gotten rid of the clones. It took her another 5 minutes of searching for the real Naruto before she gave up and walked into her kitchen to get something to drink.

Before she could even open the fridge, a loud sneeze comes from the top of it and Naruto rolls off. Surprised and not suspecting it, Naruto falls on Sakura and they end up in a pile on the floor, with Naruto laying diagonally on top of her, covered in a thin layer of dust from the top of her fridge.

For a few moments, neither person said a thing.

Until they both started laughing.

Sakura laughed as hard as she had in months, and she had to grab her sides because her stomach was starting to hurt. Naruto rolled off of her and ended up next to her, in the same position as Sakura.

It took nearly 10 minutes for the both of them to calm down and just _breathe_.

Sakura's cheeks were stained with tears and Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

"Naruto, if," she laughed again. "If you do that again, I'm really going to beat the crap out of you."

Naruto gave a hearty laugh before replying.

"I know Sakura-chan, I know."

* * *

Note: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this, but it's been a while since I've posted a drabble.

So tell me what you think. Or don't. I don't mind.


	3. Cold As Ice

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP ice skating together with character A teaching character B how to balance by skating backwards and holding their hands.**

Disclaimer: I still haven't received the rights to claim Naruto. Just in case you wanted to know.

* * *

Sakura flew past him for the third time in a row, noting that Naruto still hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the wall.

She turned her face towards him so that she could shout a quick "hurry up!" before resuming to follow the edges of the oval-shaped rink.

"O-Okay, Sakura-chan! Be there in a seco- ah!"

When Sakura looked again, Naruto was sitting flat on the ice, his hand rubbing his sore bottom. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle before she hurried around the rink, so as not to disrupt the flow of skaters.

When she stopped in front of him, Naruto sheepishly grinned up at her while a merciful sigh escaped her lips.

"You have to be on your feet to actually skate. You know that, right?"

"Ha _ha, _very funny."

Sakura let out a short laugh and extended her hand towards him. She dug the blades on her skates just a tiny bit so she could keep her balance while pulling him up from his position on the ice.

Naruto took her hand and she pulled him up hard. In no time, the blonde was back on his skates and clinging to Sakura for dear life.

"Naruto, you need to let go of my arms so I can help you. That and they're losing circulation."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's grip loosened as he let out a timorous laugh.

"If you needed help, why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

If Naruto wasn't still holding onto her arms, Sakura might have smacked her forehead.

"Men and their inability to ask for help," she mumbled with a peevish look on her face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Naruto. Just grab my hands."

_'I get to hold her hands?'_ Naruto's cheeks began to turn red.

"Not like that, idiot! You know what I mean." Despite her words, her face soon matched Naruto's. With a cough, she re-directed the attention back onto skating.

"I'll skate backwards while you skate forwards so that you can get an idea of what it's like, alright?"

"Alright..." Finally, Naruto's hands moved from her elbows down to her hands, gripping them tightly.

Sakura made sure he wouldn't topple over before she slowly - _very_ slowly - started skating backwards.

It took a few tries - if a few means dozens - but Naruto was eventually able to stay upright for more than a few minutes with Sakura helping him.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan~." Naruto grinned, his voice soft.

She couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Naruto."

* * *

I'm not really sure that I like this, but I'd rather post it than sit here and pick apart everything.

If you liked it, feel free to review.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. A Kiss Interrupted

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting hot and steamy… and then falling off the bed and laughing on the floor.**

Note: Finally, what you've all been waiting for - a _kissing_ scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Before she knew it, her knees were up against the bed and she was falling backwards with Naruto on top of her.

Sakura pulled away from his lips long enough to gasp before he pulled her right back in. His hands were placed on either side of her head to hold himself up and her own were roaming all over his chest and back, wanting to feel _more_.

She got her wish. Naruto propped himself on his knees and took his shirt off in a flash before grabbing Sakura's sides and moving her farther up the bed. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach and her heart felt like a drum, and she had no time to think because he was attacking her lips once again.

This time, Sakura had the pleasure of feeling his skin and every toned muscle in his upper body. She stopped her search only when Naruto sucked her bottom lip between his teeth to bite it lightly, eliciting a breathy moan from her mouth. Her hands drug up his back to intertwine in his blond locks.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto pulled away and moved his lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of light kisses all the way down to the base of her neck where he began to lick and suck. Sakura moaned again, and now that her mouth wasn't covered, it seemed that much louder to their ears. The blond groaned against her neck, causing the butterflies in her stomach to fly into another frenzy.

"Damn it, Naruto," Sakura breathed out, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, leaving him no other choice but to finally connect with her body.

"Now it's your turn."

She was startled by how deep and husky his voice was, but that thought was pushed to the back of her mind when he took the hem of her shirt in his hands and lifted it over her head, throwing it somewhere across the dark room. His eyes strayed from her face to take in her shirtless form. Sakura blushed despite herself, not yet used to being scrutinized as such, no matter how much Naruto could see in what little light they had. It wasn't the first time they'd been in a position like this - no pun intended - but Sakura was still nervous.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan." Just when she thought her face couldn't turn a deeper shade of red, Naruto spoke and successfully proved her wrong. The next thing she knew, Naruto sat up so that she was sitting on his lap, slightly taller than him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted slightly, making her look like a deer caught in headlights. She hadn't expected him to do that; then again, he _was_ called unpredictable for a reason.

Naruto realized that she wasn't going to comment and turned his attention back to her neck, causing Sakura to squeak in surprise. This time, his lips traveled south to lightly kiss her chest, just above her breasts. This action sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

'This is going too damn slow!' Sakura thought, getting slightly fed up with having to wait for what they both knew was coming. She liked it but her patience was beginning to run out.

In an attempt to heat things up, Sakura pushed her weight forward as she pulled her legs out from behind his back, hoping to end up straddling him.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

She misjudged their position on the bed and now they were sprawled out on the floor, too confused to realize what had just happened. They had flipped over so that Naruto had landed on his neck, propped up against the bed, while Sakura was lying flat on her back in front of him.

She tilted her head back so that she could see him. Their eyes met.

For the next five minutes, neither one could stop laughing.

* * *

I've never written any kind of sexual scene in my life, and I just really hope I did it right and made it believable. It's hard writing about things you've never experienced, and it doesn't help when you're always unsure of your writing. ;w; Let me know if you liked it!

**If you'd like to send in your own prompts, they'd be much appreciated! I can't say I'll do all of them, but I'll choose the really good ones.**


	5. Hold Me Close

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP gripping gently to Person B's back, not saying a word but only showing how much they worry for them and does not want to let them go, whether they're leaving for a dangerous mission or just going away for a long time.**

Note: It's my birthday today (December 11th) and I really just wanted to post another drabble. It's kind of like a birthday present to myself. :p

Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly, does not belong to me.

* * *

"I need you all to be careful on this mission. One slip-up could cost you your lives," Tsunade warned them, her voice grim.

Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino nodded to show their understanding of just how important this mission was. Naruto, on the other hand, only gave the hokage an ample smile along with a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about us, baa-chan! We can do this!"

Tsunade sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "This is no time to be joking around, Naruto; _especially_ with the Akatsuki after you. Being careful is absolutely crucial. Do you understand me?"

Sakura, who stood on Tsunade's right, couldn't help but frown. Sure, she believed that he could take care of himself, but after Gaara's kidnapping, Sakura couldn't help but worry about the blond. If Gaara could be defeated, then where did that leave Naruto? The Akatsuki member responsible for taking Gaara surely wasn't their strongest link, and now that he was dead, who else would they send to capture him?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. When can we leave?"

Both Sakura and Tsunade held back from storming over to Naruto and hitting him upside the head.

"You leave at three o'clock and no later. That gives you an hour to get your things packed and tie up any loose ends," the Hokage said through her clenched teeth, trying not to blow a fuse.

"Naru-"

Before Sakura could even begin what she was going to say, Naruto had already ran out of the room with his grin still on his face, leaving the rest of his team shaking their heads.

* * *

Twenty minutes before three o'clock found Sakura Haruno waiting by the gate that Naruto and his team were scheduled to leave at. Everybody was here and ready to go; _except_ for Naruto. The rest of the team were tense and slightly annoyed, sometimes making the occasional complaint about Naruto's tardiness.

Just a few minutes before they were supposed to head off, Naruto came running down the street at full speed, a grin on his face. Sakura marveled at how calm he could be even though his life could potentially be in danger. Despite herself, she could feel her throat begin to tighten.

"Sorry I'm late! I had trouble finding my frog wallet and I couldn't just leave it behind!" The blond skidded to a halt in from of them, hardly noticing that half of his team was currently glaring at him.

"Well, hurry up next time! My legs are already starting to hurt from standing here for so long!" Sakura suppressed a giggle. She was glad that she wouldn't have to go on a mission with a grouchy Ino.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto grumbled. "Let's just go already." He began walking away before Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, wait!" She yelled before she could really think about what she was doing. The man in question turned around with a confused look on his face. He recovered a moment and trotted over to his female teammate.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was at a loss for words. Now that he was here, what was she supposed to say?

"Eh, I, uh... heh."

"Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

She sighed.

The next thing they knew, Sakura moved forward to wrap her arms lightly around his body, taking him in a soft hug. Her face was buried in his chest and her fingers were slightly digging into his back. Even without words, Naruto knew what Sakura was trying to say.

"I'll be fine, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me so much, okay? You might start getting wrinkles!"

**_Smack!_**

"OW! Sakura-chan!"

"Now get out of here before you give me another reason to hit you!"

He didn't need anymore encouragement. Ignoring the knowing look that Ino was sending her, Sakura waved them off, eagerly awaiting for their return.

* * *

I think that I did the best I could with this drabble. I didn't feel like giving a lot of detail about the mission because that's basically irrelevant to the plot. I'm not sure where this would land on the Naruto timeline, but I imagined that it was after Deidara died. Doesn't matter now. vov


	6. Incessant Worrying

**Imagine person A of your OTP getting into a bad situation and having to go on the run, while person B has no idea where they are or what's happened to them.**

Note: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but this drabble was oddly difficult for me to write. That, and I'm starting up a new NaruSaku project. It's a collection of one-word prompts, and that'll take me a while to finish. I wanted to let you guys know, just in case you were interested~.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was ready to throw the next person that told her they didn't know where Naruto was into a wall.

Everybody always knew where he was, or where he had been. He was loud and all of the villagers acknowledged him as the hero who save Konoha; how could _nobody_ notice him? It wasn't very likely that he was at home, because it was almost three in the afternoon, and he usually began training at that time. The thing was, he wasn't at any of the training grounds. He wasn't on a missions, either, because _he_ would have come looking for _her _so he could say goodbye. He was literally nowhere to be found.

So when she had no idea where her blond teammate was, she couldn't help but become worried.

'Maybe he's trying to hide from me?' It wasn't very likely. He was never angry enough at her to flat out avoid her. Unless he did something that he knew she would hit him for, there was no other explanation for his odd disappearance.

"And you're absolutely _sure_ you haven't seen him anywhere?"

Shikamaru sighed for the third time since she'd began talking to - or rather interrogating - him.

"I'm positive I haven't seen him today, Sakura. I'll let you know if I do, alright?"

And with that, he walked off as fast as he could - which really was pretty fast, believe it or not - to get away from her ferocious questioning.

"Shikamaru!"

But he didn't hear her. Or rather, he ignored her.

Sakura huffed and nervously brushed her hair out of her face. So far, her search wasn't bringing her any results and she was getting damn tired of it. She didn't want to have to ask Tsunade, but it was starting to seem like she had no other options.

So ten minutes later, Sakura was knocking on the Hokage's office door, hoping and praying to any god that would listen that she would finally get some answers.

There was a loud crash of glass meeting the wooden floor - it was most likely a bottle of sake falling off of Tsunade's desk. She sighed to herself and let herself in, just in time to see her mentor kicking a few pieces of the glass under a rug, a sheepish grin on her face.

"You startled me! Have you ever heard of kno-"

"Is Naruto on a mission right now, shishou?"

Tsunade stopped speaking, a slightly shocked look on her face. Then it was gone and she closed her eyes, as if she knew her apprentice would come to her for answers.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Sakura. I'm not able to tell just anybody if I've sent someone on a mission or not."

"But it's _me_, shishou. And don't give me that! You've let me in on a lot of things that I shouldn't know about, so how can this be any worse? He's my teammate, damn it!"

The Hokage let out a long sigh and made her way back to her desk.

"I know, Sakura, but I'm keeping this from you because I don't want you to worry."

"That doesn't make any sense! Do you see me right now? I'm more worried than I would be if I knew! Shishou, please, _please te-_."

"Sakura!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, successfully shutting the pinkette up. Sakura could see the anger in her eyes, but behind that, she saw something like pity.

'That isn't a good sign...'

"I know I would feel the same way if someone were to withhold information about my teammate's whereabouts from me, but I knew you would be upset if I told you. You must understand that you won't like what I'm about to tell you, although it might not come as a complete shock."

Sakura bit her lip, but stood straight as if she were receiving a mission.

"I'm sure you're well aware that the Akatsuki have been after Naruto - or rather, the Nine Tails inside him. Our intel have reported talk of the Akatsuki moving in on Konoha in hopes of capturing him. I didn't want to take any chances with this, whether this information is real or not, so he's been sent to an undisclosed location until further notice."

"But what if they knew you would send him somewhere outside the village and attack him?"

"We've considered that, but new secret passageways have been made, and since Itachi is deceased, there's a very minuscule chance of the Akatsuki intersecting their path."

Sakura said nothing, because what _could_ she say? She still didn't know where Naruto was or if he was even safe right now.

"You'll be one of the first people I tell if anything goes awry, alright? Now run along, I need to finish some reports."

But really, that meant that she had a bottle of sake to finish.

Feeling just a little bit more assured than when she first came, Sakura left the office, Naruto's safety never leaving her mind.

* * *

I realized about 3/4 of the way through that it sounds much like the time when Naruto was sent off to the Land of Lightning. But I was already almost done with it, so just to clear things up, _this has no correlation with that event._

Nonetheless, I really hope you all enjoyed this drabble~. I wanted to try something angsty/sad/whatever this can be described as.

Sometimes I just end up writing and writing and writing and I don't know where to stop. So they can hardly be considered drabbles now lol ;o;

Please let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies in my writing~.


	7. Stuck In the Rain

Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting caught in the rain, without coats or umbrellas. They decide to make the most of it and splash in every puddle they come across.

Note: It's been about 2 months since I've updated and my excuse is that I've been trying to balance school, tennis, driving lessons, and a job all at once... Forgive me? ;o;

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

By now, Sakura had given up on even remotely fixing her hair and had tied it in a ponytail high enough to get her bangs out of her face. Thanks to a certain blond teammate, they weren't able to make it home in time to miss the rain. And just to add to Sakura's amazing luck, nobody had brought any rain gear; not even a coat.

"Well, if _somebody_ hadn't stopped about _ten times_ to eat, then we _wouldn't_ be stuck in the rain and we _wouldn't_ be stuck under these trees and we certainly _wouldn't_ be catching colds."

"I feel fine, Sakura-chan. Nobody's gonna get a cold from the rain!" Under his breath, he added, "And I only stopped six times."

"Just wait until we get home, you little..." Sakura sighed, repressing the slew of curse words that were bound to come out of her mouth anytime soon. "If we get home and I so much as _sneeze_, I'm kicking your ass."

If it werne't for the rain beating down around them, Sakura might have sworn the heard Naruto gulp.

"H-heh, lighten up, why dontcha?"

Just as she was about to send Naruto a death glare, a spray of water, definitely not coming from the clouds above her, hit her back, causing her to shiver. The way she turned her head towards the blond made him freeze in his spot in a puddle just a foot away from Sakura. He shut his eyes and waited for her fist to come in contact with his face, but he was surprised to feel water hitting his face instead.

"What the-"

"Well, I might as well get pay back for what you did and not get mad," Sakura explained before adding, "Just this once."

And so the two shinobi were caught in a cycle of jumping through the many puddles under the shelter of the trees, hardly even noticing when the rain began to let up and the sun started to break through the clouds.

* * *

I honestly just wrote this in about ten minutes, so pardon me if it's rushed or if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I just really wanted to update ASAP!


	8. Straddle and Tweeze

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP pinning person B down on the bed with a pair of tweezers to pluck their eyebrows.**

Note: I know I've done plenty of fluffy drabbles, so if you'd like to see something different, please let me know! Suggestions are welcome, too~.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

While Naruto had come over on one of his weekly visits, Sakura took some time to really analyze his face. She noticed how thick his eyelashes were and she could even see the slight wrinkles around his mouth that could only be received from laughing and smiling a great deal. And when she looked even, she was horrified to see hair in between his eyebrows. Because of his blond hair, they couldn't be seen unless someone were looking as close as Sakura was.

"Naruto..."

"Hm, Sakura-chan?"

She squinted and leaned closer to him. Naruto gulped, becoming nervous at her sudden close proximity. Maybe this was the moment...?

"Is that a unibrow?"

Or maybe it wasn't.

"W-what?"

"You have a unibrow!" Sakura exclaimed, her lips forming a frown. "You have to let me pluck those hairs!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you do that!"

"Damn right you will! Now sit there and let me get my tweezers!"

While Sakura sprinted towards her bathroom, Naruto shot up and proceeded to freak out.

_'Where do I go? I can't hide anywhere! She'll be back soon! Gah!'_

"If you don't sit down right now and let me clean up your eyebrows, you're gonna get hit!"

Naruto spun around to see Sakura a few feet away, carrying a pair of tweezers. Considering the look of Naruto's face, she might as well have been holding a kitchen knife .

"Men don't tweeze their eyebrows, Sakura-chan!"

"Well, it's a good thing you're not doing it. Sit still!"

Naruto tried his hardest to run through Sakura's apartment without hitting anything or knocking something over, but she was getting closer to cornering him and he found that it was becoming more difficult to be graceful. Not that he was ever really graceful; he had just been lucky not to break anything.

Eventually, he panicked and darted into her bedroom, seemingly forgetting that there was no way out. He slowly looked towards the door he'd entered through and saw Sakura standing in it.

"Sit. Down. _Now_."

In a split second, Sakura had Naruto pinned to her bed. By this point, he didn't even bother to struggle in fear of getting knocked out.

She made quick work of plucking hair by hair away, and Naruto couldn't help but flinch each time.

"Y'know, Sakura-chan," Naruto began. "This isn't what I thought it would be like when I imagined you pinning me down to your bed."

In reply, Naruto received a sharp punch to his chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Don't count on it ever happening again if you make stupid comments like that." Sakura's voice sounded angry, but he saw that her cheeks were slightly flushed.

He smiled the best that one could when out of breath.

* * *

Again, this was a pretty fast-written drabble, so if there's any errors that stick out like a sore thumb, let me know, please!

Thank you to everybody who's read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and followed. So far, I'm happy with the outcome of my drabbles and I'm glad that other people enjoy them, as well. You all keep me going!


	9. Sunburns and Aloe Vera

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP coming back from the beach with a really bad sunburn. Person B spends the next day treating A's burnt areas, laughing at the situation.**

**Note:** I did something like this for a friend a few months ago and I felt like I should do it again~.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Stop squirming!"

"But Sakura-chaaaan! You're rubbing it in too hard!"

"I'll _punch_ it in if you don't sit still!"

Preferring that his already terrible sunburn stay un-punched, Naruto tried his hardest to stay still, biting his lip to take his mind off of the burning sensation on his back. Team 7 decided to get together and go to the beach for the day, but somehow, all of their friends ended up going with them. They stayed at the beach much longer than they had anticipated, and although it was fun, Naruto was _really_ paying for it.

Sakura sighed, reminding him for the umpteenth time that she told him to wear sunblock, and if he had listened to her, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"You know, if I put a tomato on your back right now, it would probably blend in."

"Sakura-chan! Stop making fun of me!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh loudly, amused by her teammate's predicament. Of course she felt bad for him, but only a little. After all, she did tell him to put it on, but he wanted to be the first one in the water. Everybody else was smart enough to apply the sunblock beforehand, and they made sure to re-apply it later on, as well. Except maybe Ino, because she spent a lot of her time putting on suntan lotion. Even then, she was smart enough not to be in the sun the whole time they were at the beach. Because he rushed ahead as he normally did, Naruto was stuck laying on Sakura's couch for the day.

"Well, you can't blame me! You look ridiculous right now, Naruto."

The blond let out a sigh and moved his arms from his sides before folding them so that he could lay his head on them. He turned his head to the left, making it easier to speak to Sakura.

"I was just trying to have fun! But everybody just had to take forever putting sunblock on! If they hadn't, then everybody would know what it's like."

"And that's exactly why everybody put sunblock on. So that they _wouldn't_ get burnt." Sakura was trying her hardest to be professional about it, but she knew that she was going to lose her cool at any second.

"And then Kiba has to go and slap my back a million times when he knew I had a sunburn! I swear I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him..." Sakura gave a small smile at Naruto's grumblings, remembering how Kiba had, frankly, beat the crap out of Naruto's back. Everyone could see white hand prints contrasting with his red skin for nearly an hour afterwards.

"I'm sure you would do the same thing to him, Naruto," Sakura countered, and then as an after thought, muttered, "Boys are so stupid."

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing if it was Ino."

"..."

"Aha! So girls are stupid, too!"

"Don't even go there! I wouldn't _slap_ her back. Maybe a pinch or a flick here and there..."

"You're no better than us, then, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura slightly tilted her head as a small smile came over her lips, reminding Naruto of the time she punched the crap out of Sai on their first mission.

"Would you like to say that again, Naruto?"

"N-No..."

"Good. Now don't move so I can rub this in correctly."

* * *

I'm honestly not too happy with this one, but I felt that I needed to update this.

Also, I figured that my goal for this drabble set is 15 chapters/drabbles. I might add more, but for now, 15 is my limit. I definitely enjoy writing these so there's a good possibility I'll write more!


End file.
